The Boss
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Steph/Kelly Kelly femslash. my first attempt at femslash so ya...lol, if you dont like femslash then dont read it. M for sexual situations


**First Femslash, so let me know what you think. It was odd to write but i liked the fact that it was something different. Review please!**

* * *

I folded my tiny spandex shorts neatly and added them to the large pile in my suitcase. It wasn't hard to pack a lot of clothes when your outfits seemed more like bathing suits then actual clothing.

We had just finished a house show in Birmingham and I hadn't even had time to change or shower when there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" A female voice asked. I'd recognized that voice anywhere as it belonged to my best friend.

"Sure Mickie, It's open." I hollered continuing to feverishly pack my things. "What's up?" I asked her, stopping what I was doing momentarily to look at her.

"I was just talking to Stephanie and it looks like I'm getting another run with the title soon." She said excitedly.

I dropped the lacy underwear I was holding and got up to hug her tightly. "That's awesome news. Congrats!"

"Ya. But she asked me to send you up to see her. She wanted to speak with you."

When your boss wants to speak to you its most definitely not a good thing. "Why?" I asked.

"She didn't say, all she said was that it was urgent." Mickie told me.

"Well I guess I better go see what she wants."

"You do that I'll catch you later." She said before she walked out of my room.

I felt kind of bad that I hadn't had a chance to put on something more suitable for a meeting with essentially my boss. But she did say it was urgent so I just through on a hoody over my ring wear and made my way to the elevator.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I pushed the button for the fifth floor, I had no idea what Stephanie wanted but I could only assume the worst right now.

When I arrived at her room the door was already open so I just popped my head inside. "Ms. McMahon, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second, probably wondering what the hell I was doing here in hot pants, before she laid down her paperwork to speak to me.

"Why yes Kelly come on in."

I made my way into the room and shut the door behind me. "Mickie said that it was urgent so I didn't bother to change I hope that that's ok." I said nervous in the presence of this woman.

"It's fine, Please take a seat." I sat down beside her on the bed, the only notable piece of furniture in the tiny hotel room. "I wanted to talk to you about your status with the company." She said.

I swallowed hard. Oh no, I was getting canned.

"As you probably know I have been promoted to executive vice president of talent relations…"

I looked at her almost already tearing up and grabbed her arm. "Oh god Stephanie please don't fire me, I know I need ring work but I'm trying. I'd do anything to stay in this company please." I knew I was grovelling but I didn't care my job was way more important then my pride at this point.

"Anything?" She asked running a hand up my thigh and arching her eyebrow at me.

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked.

"Depends…" She said wetting her lips. "On how bad you want to keep your job."

I turned my head away from her, but I didn't pull away. As much as I couldn't look her in the face, her hand stroking my leg didn't seem to bother me in the slightest. I could feel her hand mover up and down, back and forth over my leg, until she traveled south further touching me between my thighs.

"How far are you willing to go?" She breathed in my ear. She then took her free hand and turned my face to meet hers kissing me passionately on the mouth not stopping her attack between my legs.

I kissed her back, allowing her hot tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. I had never been with a woman before and my job at stake or not I was incredibly turned on.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good girl." She whispered seductively pushing me back onto the bed and climbing on top of me.

She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and discarded it, her bra not far behind. I took one of her large breasts into my mouth and sucked knowing that it would cause her immense pleasure.

She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy, the feeling must have only enamoured her more because she made fast work of my hoody, stopping and staring at the lacy bra beneath it. She pushed her hand against me again, rubbing feverously against the fabric.

"Steph…" I moaned.

"You like that?" She asked, knowing that I was obviously enjoying myself and moved the panties aside to drive me further into an ecstatic bliss.

Her soft circles were driving me crazy with pleasure. "Oh god that feels so good." I moaned bucking against her fingertips.

She moved her lip from my mouth to my centre and it was all I could do to cry out in pleasure, her tongue exploring places I didn't know existed.

"Steph I'm going to…."

"Come on." She urged still flicking her tongue against me. I came hard and fast my body spasmed beneath her. I breathed out releasing what was inside me, crying out her name.

"Stephanie!" My voice is hoarse and drawn out, echoing words against the walls of the hotel room.

She moved up next to me, kissing me again my taste fresh on her lips.

"Wow." I manage to say.

She slaps me on the butt and rolls out of bed collecting her work suit. She dresses quickly and hands me my clothes.

"Can I see you again sometime?" She asks. She asked me like the nerdy girl from high school asking out the quarterback.

I smile and kiss her again. "Anytime, I value my job." I say with a wink.

She laughs and kisses me one last time. "Get out of here before I have to talk you again."

"Yes Mame." I say leaving her presence.

That was definitely not what I expected when I heard the boss wanted to talk to me but hey if its what I need to do to keep my job then I'll do what I have to do. I just hope no one heard us. Especially her precious daddy.


End file.
